In conventional tool cases, symmetrical receiving troughs are respectively made on two large opposite side walls of each tool case according to the shapes of a variety of tools so as to collect the respective tools therein for easy carriage and to prevent the tools from getting lost. However, while using tools, some accessories may be required, for example, all kinds of screws, nuts and washers etc. In conventional tool cases, there is no compartments designed for receiving specific accessories. In recent years, there is another kind of tool cases designed to provide accessories receiving troughs for collection of accessories. However, the accessories receiving troughs are of fixed type and not variable. It is really not practical to let the fixed receiving troughs be provided for collecting a variety of accessories. Because fixed type receiving troughs may be suitable for fixation of some parts and accessories but may be not suitable for others.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a flexible tool case accessories compartment assembly structure wherein a receiving space is made inside a tool case with the inner wall of the receiving space been integrally made to provide a plurality of vertical grooves arranged at equal interval to match with a variety of stake racks so as to allow the receiving space be flexibly divided into a variety of compartments to fit for flexible collection of a variety of accessories.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible tool case accessories compartment assembly structure wherein an opening is made on one side of the receiving space adjacent to the side edge of the tool case so as to define a sliding way for setting therein of a cover board to slidably cover the receiving space so as to let the compartments in the receiving space be completely enclosed when the tool case is closed up.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings as hereunder.